User talk:Dean27
Archived Talk: 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 Re:images *Sorry bro. wont happen again. Kevan1700 (talk) 22:18, November 19, 2013 2 week badge *I'm trying to get a two weeks on the wiki badge but the counter keeps resetting to one. why does that keep happening? Kevan1700 (talk) 22:29, November 19, 2013 :*I've done at least ONE edit both yesterday and today. I don't know what the problem is. Kevan1700 (talk) 22:50, November 19, 2013 Categories with outdated promotion names.. What should we do with these? When I came across this before I'd usually just delete the old name and replace it on each page, but that takes forever. Plus when I set a delete tag it never gets deleted. Anyway, some I noticed were NWA Anarchy alumni should be Anarchy Wrestling alumni and NWA Virginia alumni should be NWA Fusion alumni. Just wondering. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 22:40, November 24, 2013 (UTC) *Another example is NWA Upstate alumni should be Upstate Pro Wrestling alumni. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 23:49, November 24, 2013 (UTC) ROH Pages Just to let you know I finally maneged to finish them all. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 23:47, November 24, 2013 (UTC) December roster updates Just made a page for RybAxel and Truth & Consequences if both could be added to the team listing at Template:WWE Roster. Usos/Authority missing a bullet point dividing them. WWE/NXT tag champs only list individual names, was wondering if we could also link team names of Rhodes Brothers and Ascension too. Those two also aren't listed on the team page, so that's four which could be added. Show & Mysterio and Henry & Langston are two other teams that could use pages (bringing total of new additions to 6). Would these be okay working titles until we encounter something more appropriate? I haven't read all press releases related to their matches yet, could propose a move later if I encounter some nickname that gets applied to either of them. Until then I figure going with surnames and seniority would be simplest. +Y 14:04, December 29, 2013 (UTC) WWE World Heavyweight Championship page Hey Dean, I'm loving the new changes to the wiki, though I noticed, since Custom Belt Design Gallery was made serperate from the page, it's not on the tabs up top. I'm not sure how the new system works, but is it possible to add it there or what? I think it belongs there. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 20:46, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Also, would you like me to begin working on adding the tabs to every page? I've got a bit of freetime coming up, I could save you a lot of trouble and work on it. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 20:56, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for telling me that i thought that the Bold means he is with many times Merchandise Is that something that you want to do yourself or what? I complied a collection of old ECW shirts and I wanted to make some for guys like Tommy Dreamer, Jerry Lynn, Taz, ect. Just making sure I don't accidentally work on someone else's little project. (Remember that time you had work on something for the old Raw episodes but the admin at the time wanted to do that himself? Don't want a repeat of that!) BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 22:42, January 11, 2014 (UTC) *Hey, why is there a section for toys in the Merch section, while there's already pages for the Toys? I noticed this for Cena.BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 19:08, January 12, 2014 (UTC) *Sorry I'm a bit confused, you want me to move the content from the toy page in the the merch page? Also, are we getting rid of the toy pages? Oh, any how should I name the shirts for linking? His three main shirts, two from ECW and one from WWE all say Innovator of Violence. He has two more I can name easily but just wondering what to do with those. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 19:13, January 12, 2014 (UTC) *Oh my bad, it wasn't done that way for Cena. Anyway, I'm done. Tommy Dreamer/Merchandise, I wasn't sure what to name most of the shirts though, if you have any clue what to name them then go ahead. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 19:34, January 12, 2014 (UTC) *Sure thing, I'll work on the rest of ECW guys and maybe ROH guys later. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 20:06, January 12, 2014 (UTC) *Well, the way I saw it was that the women and youth shirts are the same thing as the original. I'm sorry if you don't see that way though, I'm on mobile right now but if you want those added back I'll do so. What do you mean by other though? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 22:51, January 23, 2014 (UTC) *Of course, my laptop is still having a bit of trouble starting up so I'll work on it tomorrow. Again im sorry I'll be sure not to do that with the last four people. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 02:42, January 24, 2014 (UTC) *Hey the new Hulk Hogan shirts share the same name as the old shirts you uploaded already, however you can easily tell that they have a different typography from the old ones. What should we name these? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 23:57, February 21, 2014 (UTC) *Hey for event shirts that advertise the matches (like the new NXT ArRIVAL shirt) would that count as merchandise for the the wrestlers advertised (their faces are shown) or just for the event? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 20:48, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Championship Listings I observed your recent edits to current WWE champions and you wrote "current champion". I'm just wanting to know is to be the standard protocol for all title holders, WWE and the other wrestling promotions, such as TNA and so on? The 7th Scribe (talk) 18:37, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Can you please delete my old profile from 4 years ago its Novak.hoti i cant remember the password or username and am back into wrestling world so please do that for me. Nh1997 (talk) 20:51, January 17, 2014 (UTC)nh1997 Adding Tabs Sorry I didn't see the comment that you sent at first, I will make sure to add them on all that's missing tabs plus event history and others --Teatoper (talk) 18:59, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Promotions arts v cats With Dreams Project v. Category:Dreams Project serving as an example of how we have 315 and counting categorized promotions versus only 81 articles, I was wondering if I could put together a kind of template to use on promotion categories which would automatically link to a page of the same name so we can easily see if it's red or blue. When that's done I'm wondering if I could make some kind of 'promotions lacking articles' category dump for the ones that need work and a 'promotions with articles' dump for those that don't. +Y 06:58, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry Dean. =( Kaneandbigshow2 (talk) 21:34, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I see the witch has struck again with the so called match between Sting and magnus (small M intended) When is dizzy carter going to stop ruining what was once excellent entertainment? We all know that magnus would have had his butt kicked (again) without her interference (again) I will give it (her) one more chance before I stop watching forever! She needs to concentrate on what the fans want instead of what she wants. Maybe then we can get back to good entertainment.Bangerman (talk) 23:21, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Royal Rumble 2014 Entrant Hey Dean, there was a entrant called El Torero in the entrant list on the Royal Rumble (2014) page. I thought it was suppose to be El Torito. Just wanna let you know.MPTrilogy27 (talk) 03:57, January 27, 2014 (UTC) *There is one more typo on the entrant list on the Royal Rumble 2014 page. Jay Uso should be Jey Uso.MPTrilogy27 (talk) 05:04, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Help with things need to be done Of course, what do you need help with? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 22:32, January 27, 2014 (UTC) *Sure thing, I'll start right away with my indie wrestler pages then move on to the lists. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 00:51, January 28, 2014 (UTC) *Hey for pages with the message up top like on the Ray Fernandez page, where should the tabs go? Below or above it? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 04:11, January 28, 2014 (UTC) *Hmm, now that I look at both of them side by side I think it looks best under it, especially since it's linking to another page. Your call of course though. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 04:20, January 28, 2014 (UTC) *Got a good bit done though I took a little break to work on the merchandise some more. Going to continue working on them though today. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 21:48, February 24, 2014 (UTC) *Nope, why? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 22:05, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome WrestlingHistory (talk) 15:27, January 28, 2014 (UTC) it's just some personal history of wrestling company's I'm keeping track of WrestlingHistory (talk) 16:53, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks WrestlingHistory (talk) 19:57, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Referees I believe the ref who called the Divas match on Raw this week was Darrick Moore. Haven't seen him in quite a long time. You're Welcome! :)GameWhiz14 (talk) 08:42, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Answers Wrestling Federation Hey there! I'm RRS, one of the owners of the e-wrestling wikia and I've recently started an e-federation (a fantasy wrestling website). There are plenty of opportunities and I think you would be a great fit! The e-federation is called "Answers Wrestling Federation" or "AWF". Answers Wrestling Federation was created in 2007 by a group of Yahoo! Answers Wrestling Section users who felt the need to establish what was then considered the dawn of a new era. Seven years later and with an even more comprehensive group of entrepreneurs, Answers Wrestling Federation introduces an even more unique set of competition-- demonstrated through our hybrid style of branding, our revolutionary new points system, and unprecedented convergence of superstars from a plethora of backgrounds. Answers Wrestling Federation is not only the genesis of modern e-federations, but also the meeting ground for some of today's most elite competitors. To succeed in Answers Wrestling Federation is the greatest accomplishment in e-federations today. That being said, it's not an impossible feat. This is your opportunity to sign a contract with us and join the finest establishments on the internet today. This is your opportunity to grab the microphone and prove that you're the kind of elite talent we're looking for. This is your opportunity to rise above the rest and go down in history as one of the greatest competitors of all time. Your story starts here. So, in short, we'd love to have you! Please join us today at http://awf-wrestling.webs.com/ Thanks for your time! RRS (talk) 21:54, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Identical Promotion Names I am currently working on a page for a promotion called Eastern Wrestling Alliance. It's not yet completed because I recently learned there is already a wiki page here under the same name. The difference is that the one currently established here is a Maryland-based promotion. The one I am attempting to post under the same name and acronym is based in Massachusetts. What I am wanting to know is if it would be possible for a disambiguation page to be established for these promotions? They are completely different promotions and share no affiliation with the other besides their names. The 7th Scribe (talk) 14:06, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Please, rename The American Wolves and The Wolves. Thanks for the welcome :D :D :D. Pachuar (talk) 10:39, February 28, 2014 (UTC)